Fire and Wind
by Eloquent Nocturne
Summary: Vaati had one goal, and he had all intentions of following through...until he saw HER, the girl he couldn't figure out. She had secrets, that much he could tell, but there was more... why was she here? And why did he feel so drawn to her?
1. Destiny

_So, I know I played the Minish Cap long, long ago, but I just now read the manga. Let's just say that I was inspired and thought that the ending just about sucked. Really, Vaati ended up back into a little Picori and lost all of his epicness, so I decided I had to rewrite this whole little ending. This fic will intercept the plot about midway through and add a few extras to mix in with the bunch. _

_Yes, this fic has an O.C. No, she is not a Mary-sue. Please don't skip over this fic just because of the O.C. At least go through the first two chapters before you trash it, please just give me that. _

_Also, besides the manga, I remember nothing of the game, so it will be off, but hopefully not far off. There was also a need to change around a few events, people, ect and I also gave Vaati an age which I assumed is fairly appropriate. _

_Maybe his end will be much more fitting this time around._

* * *

_Today was the day. The day I've trained for my entire life. My entire life being devoted to this one cause. _

"Sera..." My maidservant and closest friend called, trying to wake me, but I could not be woken. Not yet, there was a vision I needed to finish.

_A boy, dressed in a dark purple robe with lavender hair and intense, blood red eyes paced in his temporary chambers. His face was distressed, torn between pain and indecision. He looked out of the single window that gave light to the room, his gaze drifted until his mind went blank. _

_He muttered, questioning himself, "Am I taking this too far?"_

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright, my ember hair falling wildly around my shoulders. I locked my sapphire blue eyes with my maidservant, Clohe, and exhaled deeply. She was startled, and quite frankly, so was I.

"The Elder wishes to see you, Sera," she said formally, and I grinned. She returned the gesture.

"Come on now, stop being so formal. It's been what, nearly ten years now since your family was introduced to mine?" I asked, and she smirked.

"Please, if I was being formal, I would call you by your whole name, _Seraphina, _Clohe teased and I frowned. For all the fifteen years of my life, I've insisted that people drop the -phina, and simply call me Sera.

"Whatever, you said the Elder wished to see me?" I asked, and suddenly Clohe's expression grew serious.

"Yes. It's time," Clohe said, her expression now grave. She knew what this day meant...

I was one of the Picori, though my history was quite different from those of the norm. I was told I had a destiny, one that I could not escape. I displayed magical ability from a young age, and for that I was taken from my home with the mountain Picori and raised by the Elder of the wind. She trained me as a mage so that I would be ready to fulfill my destiny. But what of that destiny I was unsure, what was I suppose to do? All that I knew was that it involved the one from my dreams.

I dressed in the robe I saved for today, it was simple, but good for traveling. It's main body was white, a red, laced belt came around my waist and was fastened by a blue sapphire buckle, worn under was red leggings and black boots. My cloak was a dark, maroon read, trimmed toward the bottom with an intricate white design.

When I arrived in the Elders chambers, she was waiting by her bookshelf, an old and tattered record book in her fragile looking hands. "Seraphina, it's time I told you of your destiny."

I took a steadying breath. I'd pestered my master about this day for years, but she held out and kept to herself, claiming, "I will tell you when the time comes." Even still, it finally being the day, I couldn't help but feel butterflies.

"You have progressed well throughout these many years." The Elder said, and I suppose that was true. Originally, once she found out that my strongest element was fire, she was worried. However, she was soon convinced that the powerful element was best kept in my hands, as she felt I was pure of heart and able to contain it, to use it wisely.

"Finally, the time has come for you to embark, to return to the land in which you have come. It is time to leave the safely of the clouds." The elder remarked, and I could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "You have been like a daughter to me."

"Master..." I said hesitantly, unsure of what to say. I didn't expect this day to be so...emotional. She cleared her throat and composed her features, ready to try this again.

"Yes, I promised you I would tell you of your destiny. Here, come and see." She motioned to the book she held and I peered over her shoulder to take a look. It was there which I saw him, written in the ancient book we called the _Book of Truth_. Never had the book been wrong, which gained its title as the truth. It predicted the future, telling of events to come, but only those that had to be changed.

I gazed at the illustration, an exact match of the boy in my dreams. He looked to be around fifteen, maybe even sixteen, it was hard to tell. His features resembled that of a Picori, but yet were human as well, it was an odd combination.

"His name is Vaati." The Elder said, and I averted my eyes from the text. I don't know why, but I felt drawn to him. I couldn't describe the feeling, nor decide whether it was good or bad. "He was once a Picori trained under the Sage of the Forest Picori, a good student, indeed... However, some evil over came him and turned him into what he is today. I am unsure of what is to come, only that it is you..." She trailed off and turned the page. The next illustration was one of me, wearing what I wore now, the only change being a small tiara-like headband. I looked harder and noticed a few slight changes to my body. My features were more defined, and there were new tattoos around my eyes, small dark blue, dots. "you who must stop him."

Speechless, I turned to the elder, who was now holding the very headband I saw in the picture. It was a pale gold, and in the center was an opal jewel. I put it on and immediately felt a surge of alien power flow through me. At that moment I knew I had become the version of me from the picture.

"This relic will amplify your power, and also allow you to change your size at will. It is necessary that you do not loose this, or you will have little chance at defeating Vaati. Now, my child, go and embark on your journey." As the Elder said this she held out her hand before me. With a few whispered words her hand began to glow with a golden light and my eyes closed. I lost consciousness and when I awoke, I would be in a whole new world.

A world filled with the adventure I seek.

* * *

So this is just a bit of a preview, please don't stop reading just yet. I promise to have the next chapter up soon, and also have it in third person...and have more Vaati and Link involved. This will most likely be a very short fic, and was done spur of the moment, so all I ask is for a chance to prove to you this is worth the time to read. I also promise to make the next chapters MUCH more interesting. I just had to get this out there.

Review! THANKIES :)


	2. First Meet

Short and sweet, I don't own Zelda. If I ever do, then you guys will be the first to know.

Anyway, thanks so much for the great reviews. I went back and fixed the errors that were mentioned and a few more I caught along the way. Also, thanks for giving this fic a chance, it means alot.

Unfortunately, I'm not sure how often I will be able to update. School is crazy this time of year, and I have like four other fics that need to be finished. That being said, I will try and update as much as I can, whenever I can. Last thing, not sure if I am going to keep this in first or third, I may do a mix. Enjoy.

* * *

Third person

* * *

When Sera opened her eyes, a boy in green was standing over her, watching her curiously. She bolted upright, and the blonde in green tumbled backwards, falling on the ground in shock. From instinct, Sera's hands flew to her head, where they rested on the tiara, making sure it was still securely fastened where it should be. Sera took a steadying breath, and then got a look at her surroundings for the first time.

She was near a forest, where the open land met the shallow entrance. Already, she could tell that there were monsters about, as her master had trained her to sense them before she saw them. In the horizon she could see the mountains, which spanned the north west. After another quick glance around, her eyes focused on the boy that was still staring at her, eyes still unblinking.

"Oh," Sera said, shocked that she didn't notice him before. "Hi, where am I?" The blonde could only stare at the girl in front of him, she was so...different. She looked almost magical the way she was dressed, with her bright, ember hair dancing around her face wildly, loose curls falling past her shoulders.

"U-uh, this is Hyrule." The blonde said, stuttering just a bit before he composed his features.

"Yes, yes, I know that much, which part?" Sera asked, her words were rushed. The boy could tell she was in a hurry. Sera took another look at him, something looked familiar. Sure, the forest Picori wore green, but not quite like this, and he had this hat... "Never mind, what's your name?"

The blonde was having trouble keeping up, but still managed to answer, "Link." Sera nodded, though she couldn't help but feel that his name was important. She'd heard it somewhere before, but just couldn't place it.

"Link...alright, then. I'm Sera." Sera said, introducing herself as she got up and brushed herself off. "Which way is Castle Town?"

Link wordlessly pointed towards the castle that was just visible in the distance, Sera nodded. As she started walking off, Link called, "Wait." Sera stopped and turned, her cloak flowing around her with the movement. "Why are you here?"

Sera suppressed a sigh, though patiently answered, "I'm searching for someone." As she walked away, one of the monsters from the forest made their way out into the field. It was one of the pig like creatures that pestered those who tried to navigate the many forest of Hyrule. "Annoying pest," Sera muttered and and reached her hand out, causing the monster to erupt in a pillar of flames, leaving only ashes behind. Link stared after her as she continued on the path that would lead her to Hyrule. Once she was out of sight, the old hat on top Link's head sprang to life.

"Link, did you see that?" The old hat asked, as if Link could have possibly missed the magic.

"Yep." Link replied, and walked cautiously over to where the animal had been charred. Already, the ashes were nearly gone, blown away by the wind. "Completely charred."

"Maybe we should follow her," The hat, Elzo, said. Link stared at him with wide eyes, thinking he was out of his mind.

"You're crazy!" Link stated, "What if she's not a good guy. We'll be toast." Link crossed his arms and went to sit on top of a nearby rock, crossing his arms and thinking in silence.

"If she is an ally, she would be helpful to us." Elzo reasoned, knowing that with a mage on their side, defeating Vaati and rescuing Princess Zelda would be a much easier task. Link thought the old hat had a point, no matter if it would be a 50/50 shot. He looked towards Hyrule caste, it was only a few hours walk from where he was, and he could probably catch up to Sera if he hurried.

"Alright," Link agreed. "But, if she starts coming after me with flames, you're getting burned first." Elzo chuckled, and together the two rushed to catch up with the mage.

* * *

Vaati stood with his appointed servant, a demon that resembled the shadow of an overgrown dog, and made his way towards where he knew the next element would be. Link had gotten to the earth element first, but the next, fire, would be his. Vaati convinced himself of that much.

"Demon," Vaati called casually, not caring enough to look at his servant as he continued walking down the mountain path. "Scout ahead." At his command, the demon disappeared beyond the rocks, obeying his master and searching for any possible threats that would stand in his way. Once the demon was out of sight, Vaati was left in silence, though he was content with occupying himself with his thoughts. There was a lot he needed to plan through.

He was attempting so much at his age, so much that should not be possible. Even so, Vaati was determined to make it work. There was much to be done.

* * *

Kay, so the length sucked, I hate doing chapters this short... I didn't have the time to do much with it. School has kept me busy so I haven't had much time to work on it, however, I promise the next chapter will be much longer.

Sorry for the late update, as I said school has kept me busy. Really busy.

Also, thanks guys for your generous reviews :) I love you guys XD

*update: Fixed a few mistakes in this chappie. Should make more sense.


	3. Castle Town

Short chapter again, sorry guys. Once the plot picks up, the length should too, and sorry but there isn't any Vaati time in this one. There will be next chapter, though. ;)

Anyway, hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. But until then, enjoy.

* * *

Third person

* * *

Castle town was huge, and much busier than Sera originally thought it would be. She stood by the eastern entrance, the large stone walls towering over her. Walking past the rows of town houses and small shops did it finally dawn on her. All the people who rushed past her were nearly the same size... for the first time she wasn't more than just a few inches tall. It was a nice feeling.

"Still...so huge," Sera muttered, bundling up in her cloak. When she started shivering, she decided it was best to raise her hood as well. The wind was chilling. She walked around aimlessly, trying to figure out where to go first, as her master hadn't given her many details about where to find Vaati. She said, 'go to the town where the castle resides, and aid will find you. Follow him to Vaati, but keep an open mind.' What did it mean though, to keep an open mind? Towards her aid, to towards Vaati? Neither made much sense.

"Miss Sera!" A voice called, and Sera turned. She sighed, seeing the overly polite boy from before. Why was he being so formal? She looked at him quizzically, trying to figure out why he was following her.

"Link." She said, and waited for him to say something. He fidgeted slightly, as if he were nervous. She saw his eyes take a quick glance at her hands.

_Interesting, _Sera thought, amused. _This boy is scared of me._

"Um... can we talk?" Link asked, motioning to a nearby tavern. "In there?"

Sera raised an eyebrow, "What about?" She crossed her arms, but the gesture was lost under her cloak, as it was still buttoned up to keep her out of the wind. Link thought this made her look even more intimidating.

Link took a steadying breath. How could he possibly hope for her to listen to him if he was acting like a coward. Besides, she seemed nice enough when they first met. "We need your help," Link said.

"We?" Sera asked, seeing no one else accompanying the boy. Link nodded and then motioned again towards the tavern. Sera let out a strenous sigh and followed him inside.

Once inside, Link said a few quick words to the owner, who nodded and led them into a room that would give them some privacy. Inside was a single table, stocked with a few containers of what Sera assumed to be drinks. Around the table were four chairs, and she wondered if anyone else would be joining them.

"So, who is this we you were talking about?" Sera asked. Link hesitated, and seemed to be whispering something...to his hat? What was this kid, some nut job?

"Well, I suppose if I must." Came a voice from nowhere. It wasn't the kid's, much to old, and there was no one else in the room... Naturally, Sera went into battle mode, and summoned fire to her hands.

"Whoa, Whoa!" Link said, trying to calm Sera down. "It's just Elzo. He's uh, my hat."

The fire dissipated, leaving Sera standing in shock. Elzo had started moving, turning so that he could now get a good look at the young mage. "Yes, I'm Elzo, though I'll assure you I am _not _his hat."

"You...speak?" Sera asked, still in shock. Her hood had by long since fallen off her head, and her hair was as scattered as her thoughts. She sat down, not sure what else to do.

"Surely, you've seen stranger than I?" Elzo asked, amused. "You are a mage, correct?" Sera nodded, but still...a talking hat? That was new.

"I've never seen one of your kind." Sera muttered, shaking her head. Perhaps this was the aid she needed, if so she must bear an open mind. That is, if this is what her master was referring to. "Why do you need my help?"

Link sat down, feeling awkward that he was the only one still up. "You said you were searching for someone, so are we," Link said.

"I'm sure you are by now familiar with the one known as Vaati?" Elzo asked. For a moment, Sera felt that strange sinking feeling in her chest and stomach, this was the aid she needed. She would have to go with them.

"Yes. You're asking me to help you find him?" Sera asked, wanting to confirm what she already knew would be true. Even still, why did she find herself staring at her hands, not able to really make contact with the two? They would lead her to Vaati, that she was sure, though she didn't know how she felt about the ones she would be traveling with.

"You are correct, but also, we will need your help stand against him. Have you heard yet about what he has done?" Elzo asked, sliding off Link's head a little. Link fixed him back properly and scratched where the material had stretched.

"Not really..." Sera replied truthfully. That was the thing with her quest, she had her task, and that was it.

Elzo looked shocked, but he proceeded none the less, "He has released the monsters that were once sealed away into this world, while also turning Princess Zelda into stone."

Sera's expression fell, "That's horrible."

"Indeed. Yet we have taken up the responsibility to find Vaati, and set what he has done back to normal. It would be much easier if you were on our side." Elzo said, and Link nodded in agreement.

"You never know, maybe we'll even find the person you're looking for along the way." Link said enthusiastically. Sera debated whether or not to say she was looking for Vaati as well, but something inside her told her to keep her mouth shut. She obeyed.

"Perhaps... when shall we leave?" Sera asked. She stood up from the table and started walking slowly towards the door. Link thought it almost comical at how she seemed to be in such a hurry. It was much like himself, not liking to stay in one place for long. Adventure was too great a temptation.

"We only plan on staying here to stock up on supplies, so we will leave at first light. This tavern should have rooms available, meet us back here before dawn." Elzo said, which rid Sera of some of her worry. She was afraid they would act too controlling, and she hated that. They were giving her freedom, and she was grateful.

"Alright, I suppose I'll go look for supplies of my own, then." Sera said, oping the door and heading out quickly.

"Be careful." Elzo said, just before the door shut close. Link exhaled in relief, they hadn't ended up as barbecue.

"That went well." Link said, worried from the start that Sera wouldn't come with them. She mentioned before she was searching for someone, and Link knew himself that he wouldn't take on another quest while he was still searching for Vaati. He was surprised, but thought that whoever she was looking for was either already found or expected to be found along the way. He didn't linger, but still asked curiously, "Any idea who she's looking for?"

Elzo didn't reply, and Link let it go. He wasn't exactly worried about it anyway, it wasn't his business. Still, despite Elzo's lack of speech, he had an idea. Or, perhaps, more like a strong hunch, that he knew who she was looking for. He just hoped that whatever happened, it would all work itself out. He felt asking for the young mage's help was the right decision to make.

As Sera walked out of the tavern, she smiled. It had been so easy to begin this quest, though she was sure that it would not remain that way.


End file.
